Patchouli Knowledge/RicePigeon's Version
Overview Patchouli is mostly a zoning character. Many of her attacks, including her normals, specialize in covering space, thus restricting an opponent's movement. However, She is quite frail, and doesn't really have that many options for when the opponent does get up close and personal. Moves Normals Command Attacks Specials |properties= |prorate=80% |block= |cancel= |description=Patchouli opens a grimoire, firing a fireball out. Button press determines the speed of the projectile. During Philosopher's Stone, using this move with a Red crystal intact will cause Patchouli to fire two fireballs simultaneously, with the second fireball going upwards at a 45 degree angle, greatly improving the amount of space this attack covers and making jumping over the fireball much more difficult. |version= |damage=70|nextrow= (Philosopher's Stone)|damage=70x2| }} }} |properties= : : |description=Patchouli spins in place, floating upward as she sends a gust of wind around her. The attack deals no damage, but pushes the opponent away from her. Button press determines the strength of the pushback inflicted onto the opponent. Useful to escape incoming projectiles, but has limited use. During Philosopher's Stone, using this move with a Green crystal intact will greatly improve the amount of pushback on all versions and, when combined with the projectiles spawned by the broken crystal, becomes an excellent reversal. |version= |damage= |nextrow= |damage= |nextrow= |damage= }} }} }} |properties= |prorate=93% x N |block= |cancel= |description=Patchouli flings a metal blade in front of her, which travels at a constant speed. Button press determines the number of hits, with dealing 1 hit, dealing 2 hits, and dealing 3 hits. Almost twice as much startup than Autumn Red, but useful for beating out other projectiles since it deals multiple hits. During Philosopher's Stone, using this move with a Yellow crystal intact will cause all versions to deal 3 hits regardless of button press, and each hit also deals more damage, making it stronger than the default version. Since the broken crystal will spawn three additional projectiles that trail behind it, this move becomes excellent for pinning an opponent down and winning projectile wars. |version= |advhit=D|nextrow= |damage=36x2|advhit=D|nextrow= |damage=35x3|advhit=D|nextrow= (Philosopher's Stone)|damage=50.5x3|advhit=D }} }} }} }} |properties= |prorate=92% x N |block= |cancel= |description=Patchouli raises her hand, causing three crystal shards to erupt from the ground, one after another, before falling back down to the ground. Button press determines the distance from Patchouli where the crystal shards are spawned, with being near, being mid, and being far. Useful for vertical zoning, especially if the opponent tends to stay in the air, but has a bit of startup where Patchouli is vulnerable. Fortunately, she can recover quickly after the last crystal shard falls. Note that the crystal shards only deal damage while falling, not on the ascent. During Philosopher's Stone, using this move with an Orange crystal instact will cause Patchouli to summon two additional crystal shards. Because Patchouli's animation timing is not affected, she can move around before the last crystal shard falls. |version= |damage=35x3|advhit=D|nextrow= (Philosopher's Stone)|damage=35x5|advhit=D }} }} |properties= |prorate=75% x N |block= |cancel= |description=Patchouli flicks her hand, causing a geyser of water to emerge from the ground. Button press determines the distance from Patchouli where the geyser is spawned, with being near, being mid, and being far. Has faster startup time than Dew Spear, but not as much vertical range, and opponents can easily jump over it. However, the spacing of the geysers are different than that of Dew Spear, so they can cover areas that Dew Spear normally can't. During Philosopher's Stone, using this move with a Blue crystal intact will double the size of the geysers, both vertically and horizontally, making them much harder to avoid. |version= |damage=95|advhit=D|nextrow= (Philosopher's Stone)|damage=95x2|advhit=D }} }} Supers |requirements=1000 power. |properties= |prorate=70% |block= |description=Patchouli opens a grimoire, summoning a large ball of fire above her head before hurling it towards the ground near the opponent's feet. The ball then erupts into a column of flames in a firey explosion. Note that only the fire pillar deals damage, not the fireball itself. The fireball is aimed at the opponent's position when used, so its just as effective close up as it is from afar. |version= |damage=210|meter= |advhit=D }} |requirements=1000 power. |prorate=98.5%x14 |properties= |block= |description=Patchouli summons an arrangement of metal cogs and gears around her, striking the opponent multiple times as Patchouli herself ascends off the ground. Patchouli's only reversal and the only one of her specials and supers that is melee rather than projectile. The massive size of the hitbox allows it to be used as an effective anti-air tool as well. |damage=20x14|meter= |advhit=D }} |requirements=Requires "Royal Flare" selected prior to match. 3000 power. |prorate=10% |properties= |block= |description=Patchouli opens a grimoire, summoning a large ball of fire above her head similar to St. Elmo's Pillar, except after a brief pause the fireball expands outward to engulf the entire screen. Patchouli is vulnerable during the startup and can easily be interrupted if not careful. |damage=10x40|meter= |advhit=D }} |requirements=Requires "Philosopher's Stone" selected prior to match. 3000 power. |prorate=91%x3 |block= |properties=No Damage on initial use. when Crystals are broken. |description=Patchouli spins in place as she summons 5 crystals that orbit around her for about 20 seconds. During this time, each different colored crystal corresponds to one of Patchouli's 5 Specials; using that special will cause its corresponding crystal to break into 3 projectiles that accelerate forward, but will also grant that Special with a one-time buff with different effects depending on the Special. Each crystal regenerates 3 seconds after being broken. *Red Crystal corresponds to Summer Red, which causes Patchouli to fire a second fireball at a 45 degree angle upward. *Green Crystal corresponds to Spring Wind, which greatly increases the attack's pushback. *Blue Crystal corresponds to Winter Element, which causes the geyser to double in size and damage. *Brown Crystal corresponds to Dew Spear, which causes Patchouli to launch two additional crystal spears, in addition to reduced recovery frames. *Yellow Crystal corresponds to Autumn Blade, which always deals 3 hits regardless of version used and each hit does increased damage. |version= |damage= |meter= |startup=0+0|active=0|recovery=0|nextrow= }} }} Category:Touhou Project Character Versions Category:Three Button Characters Category:Characters with Life Values of 850 to 899 Category:Zoning Characters